


Cuddle Buddies

by SimplyBlueiis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), Lonely Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pandemics, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBlueiis/pseuds/SimplyBlueiis
Summary: The pandemic's been raging for a year, and Castiel's anxiety and stress levels are getting worse. What he needs is a little human touch. Enter Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really loosely based on how I feel as a single person going through this pandemic. Even those casual handshakes and pats on the shoulder and friendly hugs that we get used to as part of our regular social scene are missing, and we don't have S/Os (or even children, in my case) to make up for that touch deficit. I would love a nice-smelling platonic cuddle buddy. Unfortunately, I don't have one, but I can make it happen for Cas.

_I just want to ensure you understand that all I’m looking for is hugging._ Cas typed, hesitated, typed. _This is strictly platonic_. Clicked send.

While he waited for a reply, he took another expensive sip of wine. He was doing his best not to chug the glass, but this conversation required liquid courage.

_Yeah, buddy, I hear you. You cuddle, then you help me with my Accounting class. We have a deal?_

A huge gulp of wine preceded his reply text. _Yes, we have a deal. I’ll see you tomorrow at 6. I’ll text you my address_.

* * *

His little rented house was always pretty tidy, but Cas still ran the vacuum and wiped down the coffee table with Lysol before his cuddle buddy’s arrival. He was drying his hands on a dishtowel when someone knocked firmly on the door.

Cas slung a mask on his face and swung the door open. “Hi, I’m –“ His brain stuttered to a stop. The man on his porch was extremely well-built with light brown hair and crinkles around his striking green eyes. Undoubtedly his grey-and-black mask covered a smile. Dammit. Charlie hadn’t said anything about his looks. _But then again, why would she? She probably never noticed._

“Cas, right?” His voice was muffled by the mask, but it was pleasantly deep.

Cas blinked and rebooted. “Yes, I’m Cas. You’re Dean? Please come in.”

Dean stepped through the doorway, dropping a messenger bag off his shoulder and toeing off his boots. “All right, cuddle first or study first?” He rubbed his hands together and moved into the living room, taking in the second-hand couch and the view from the patio doors into the small backyard.

Cas quickly turned to shut the front door. _Get a grip, Castiel. Oxytocin. Remember the oxytocin_. “I’d prefer to cuddle first, if you don’t have a preference,” he said. Dean quirked his eyebrow as Cas used air quotes around “cuddle”.

“Um, sure, buddy. Whatever floats your boat. Here on the couch, I guess?” He swung his arms back and forth, like he was stretching for a workout. Cas emphatically did not eye the strip of taut abdomen revealed as Dean’s t-shirt rode up. _This is platonic hugging. It doesn’t matter how good looking he is._

Brow furrowed, Cas stepped hesitantly around the couch to face Dean. “I thought we’d do it standing up?”

Dean ducked his head, and looked up at Cas through his lashes, his eyes twinkling. “You wanna do it standing up?”

“Hugging!” Cas blurted, flustered. “Hugging is usually done standing up!”

Dean’s mask clearly hid a grin, but he spread his arms wide. “It’s your party. Bring it on in, man.”

Firming his shoulders, looking anywhere but at Dean’s face, Cas stepped into Dean’s orbit. Immediately Dean’s arms tightened around him, drawing Cas’s head in to his shoulder as his hands splayed across his back. “There we go, that’s not too bad.” Cas felt the rumble of Dean’s words through his chest and shivered.

He didn’t feel calm at all. His breath sped up and he felt uncomfortable in his clothes. Maybe hugging a stranger was worse than hugging nobody. There’s no way he’d be able to relax enough to get the good vibes flowing. _Or maybe you’re not giving it a_ chance, his brain supplied helpfully. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and leaned against him. Dean had an inch or two on him; they slotted together like puzzle pieces, hip to shoulder.

A few minutes passed, the two men standing awkwardly together in the middle of the room. Dean said nothing, and Cas wasn’t sure what to say. _This was a bad idea. A dumb idea. Did I remember to put on deodorant?_ Cas’s shoulders stayed ramrod straight and he did his best not to breathe damply on Dean’s neck, which was hard to do, with the way Dean had pressed his face into his shoulder.

Another minute passed in silence. Dean shifted his weight slightly. “Um, Cas? Is this working the way you want?”

“Yes, exactly as I pictured it,” Cas lied. He moved his hands hesitantly up Dean’s back to grasp his shoulders. He tried valiantly to relax into the hug, while Dean shifted his weight again.

“Could we, ah, talk? As we … hug?”

“Yes, of course. Just not about politics, or school, or –“

Dean huffed a laugh. “I get it. Nothing stressful. Right.” One of his hands rubbed soothing circles into Cas’ back. If possible, Cas tensed even further. Dean sighed. “Why don’t you tell me why we’re huggin’?” The soothing circles continued.

Clearing his throat, Cas shifted his weight back onto his heels. “The pandemic has been here for a year. I find myself stressed out most days. My schedule only allows for so many runs per week and I’m already eating very healthily. My rental agreement doesn’t allow for a pet,” Cas recited. “Touching another human releases oxytocin, which reduces stress.”

Dean hummed, his hands moving to knead along Cas’ spine. “Don’t you have someone local that you’re close to? Family? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?”

“No, my family’s out West. I’m finishing my fourth year of a demanding program. I tutor students over Zoom and I live alone. My social bubble is very small. Charlie said your bubble is small, as well.” His shoulders relaxed infinitesimally as Dean’s hands continued to rove over his back. Talking distracted him from the weirdness of the situation, and let him enjoy the feeling of touch again.

Dean cleared his throat and swept his hands down Cas’ sides. “Yeah, I was working at Rocky’s before the pandemic but they aren’t open now. Who woulda thought I’d miss checking freshman IDs, right? Or cleaning up a pukey bathroom?”

Huffing a laugh, Cas rested his head more comfortably on Dean’s shoulder. Even through the mask, he could smell Dean’s cologne, and he was positive it would permeate his own clothing. Dean’s presence would linger long after the man himself had left.

“So no special someone?” Dean asked. His hands continued to move, smoothing subtle patterns into Cas’ back and sides.

Cas shook his head. “No. The man I was seeing was doing a term in Scotland, and he decided to stay when the pandemic hit. Long distance didn’t work for us.”

He realized how much of his weight he was resting on Dean when Dean shifted his feet yet again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“

“No, Cas, it’s fine, that’s why I’m here, right? Lean on in.”

“Um, this is probably enough, it’s, we – we can move on to your homework if you want.” Cas stepped back reluctantly.

“We’ve only been standing here for like fifteen minutes, Cas, and I’m going to take up way more than that with my Accounting questions. I’m fine. It’s fine.” Dean hauled him back in, tightening his arms and shifting his feet on the carpet.

“What if we sit down?” Cas asked hesitantly, fully aware that Dean had suggested that in the first place. His traitorous arms just weren’t ready to let go of the first person he’d touched in months.

“Sure, no problem. Let’s do this.” Dean’s voice lacked judgement, and when Cas glanced into his eyes, expecting to see I-told-you-so humour, he saw nothing but kindness.

Within moments, the couch springs squeaked angrily as Dean sat down and hauled Cas onto his lap. Cas also squeaked, flailing his arms and trying to move off Dean. Dean grabbed his arms and pulled him against his broad chest. He trapped one arm between their bodies and grasped Cas’ free wrist in his left hand. The right resumed it’s meandering path over Cas’ spine.

“There we go. Relax. I figure an hour for an hour, okay? Fair’s fair,” Dean’s voice brooked no argument.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Cas squirmed on Dean’s lap.

“Human touch, you said. Oxy-something? This is the best way for you to get as much touch as possible unless you wanna get horizontal.”

Cas immediately stopped squirming. “No, this is good. This is fine.”

Dean settled back into the couch, stroking from Cas’ nape to his waist. “Do you have an Alexa or something?”

“Yes, over on the table,” Cas responded. “Music?”

“Yeah, music.”

“Alexa, play my favourites list.”

“ _Playing your favourites list on Spotify.”_

A soothing jazz instrumental bled into the living room, making the silence between the two men less awkward. Cas drifted slightly, the gentle motion of Dean’s hand on his back lulling him into a stupor. He jerked slightly when Dean’s fingers splayed across his scalp.

“This ok?” Dean rumbled. He’d dropped his own head to rest against Cas’ crown, but his fingers stilled, awaiting Cas’ response.

“Yeah… yes, that’s fine. It’s quite relaxing. There are –“ Cas swallowed a groan of pleasure behind his mask as Dean’s fingers kneaded his scalp – “there are special sensory neurons at the base of our hair follicles.”

“That so? I thought you were an Accounting major, not Pre-Med.”

“My mother’s a doctor,” Cas slurred. “Dermatology. Skin’s the biggest organ, blah blah,” he muttered. He closed his eyes and splayed his legs out along the length of the couch, settling in more closely against Dean’s chest.

Dean snorted a laugh. “Right. Blah blah.” He squeezed Cas’s thigh and sighed lightly. His other hand slipped almost lazily through Cas’s pandemically-long hair.

It could’ve been minutes or it could’ve been hours later when Cas jerked awake, head still pillowed on Dean’s shoulder.

  
“Good evening, Sunshine.”

Cas froze, dread filling him. “Oh God, Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He reflexively tried to wipe his mouth, running into his mask. At least he hadn’t drooled on that broad shoulder.

“It’s okay. I guess you really needed some human touch. I don’t mind, but I think my ass is numb and I have to pee.”

Cas blushed furiously and scrambled off Dean’s lap. “Of course, I’m so sorry. The bathroom is just around the corner.”

Dean groaned as he stood, stretching his arms to the ceiling. Various parts of his back cracked and popped. “Be right back.”

Cas ripped off his mask and chugged a glass of water in the kitchen. His hands shook slightly, anxiety pounding his chest. He put his mask back on and dropped his head, leaning against the counter and taking deep breaths.

“Hey, whoa, what’s going on? You okay?” Dean walked right up to him and crowded into his personal space, stroking down Cas’ arms.

“I have Anxiety. I guess that’s probably not a big surprise. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you, that really was not my intent. I don’t even know what time it is, I’m so sorry.” Cas’ hands shook slightly as he gripped the counter.

“Cas, buddy, it’s fine. I fell asleep a bit, too. And I could’ve woken you up. I guess maybe touch therapy worked both ways today, huh?” Dean bent down, trying to catch Cas’ eyes with his own.

Blue met green, and Cas took in another deep breath through damp cotton. “I’m sorry, my Anxiety is acting up more lately, with the lockdowns.”

“It’s fine. No need to apologize for being you. As long as you’re fine. Do you need another hug?” Dean opened his arms and wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly.

Feeling sheepish, Cas closed the distance and hugged Dean back. It did make him feel better, but he stepped back a few moments later.

“Should we get to your homework? What do you need to work on?” He turned towards his dining room table, where he had his own textbooks spread out.

  
“Nah, Cas. It’s late, I’m gonna head home.” Dean headed for the front door a few steps away.

“It’s what?” Cas looked at the clock, and Dean was right, it was almost ten o’clock. He’d slept, snuggled on Dean’s chest, for three hours!

“I can feel you freaking out from here, Cas. I told you I didn’t mind.” Dean finished lacing his boots and threw his bag over his shoulder. Sure enough, his green eyes were crinkled when he glanced at Cas.

“Next time, we’ll start with the homework though, and then the cuddling, okay? And maybe we’ll get a pizza.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “Next time? You’ll come back?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, buddy. Cuddles for tutoring, that’s what we agreed. Let’s just consider this one a freebie. I’ll see you around, Cas.” He saluted with two fingers, and closed the door quietly behind himself.

“’til next time,” Cas said softly to an empty room that did, indeed, still smell like Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really does need some help with his Accounting homework. But Charlie's solution is crazy...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed, constructive criticism is always welcome!

_A few days earlier…_

“I hate studying.” An exasperated sigh escaped Dean as he pushed his books across the table and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s not time to switch subjects, yet.” Charlie sent an unimpressed glare across Zoom. She was working on her laptop, with her tablet propped open next to her. “Every half hour, and it’s only been twenty minutes.”

“Give it up, Charles. It’s just not happening today.”

Charlie poked at the webcam with the end of her pencil. “You. Can’t. Give. Up. Whenever. You. Get. Frustrated.” Each word was accompanied by a poke.

“I know. I just… I need a break today. This Accounting shit is mind-numbing.” Dean cast a worried glance at the thick book. “Every time I think I’ve got it, they throw in a new term.”

“It’s compulsory, right?” Charlie folded her arms and cast a sympathetic glance at him.

Dean got up and headed into the kitchen to get a beer. “Yeah. This term and next term.” He raised his voice to ensue Charlie could still hear him. “I gotta get this. Bobby needs help with the books more than anything else.”

Sitting back down in his cramped dining room, he popped the top on the beer and took a long swallow. “It’ll just take time.” He sighed. “And patience. And time. And some insane ability to work with numbers.” He flung his hand in the air and waggled it around as if the ability to work with numbers was some magic trick he just couldn’t gasp.

Charlie stared at him like he’d just opened a door to Oz. “Dean.”

“I know. College is hard. Studying takes time. This will be worth it in the end.” Dean rolled his eyes as he recited the lines.

“Dean!” Charlie practically shouted at him.

“What?” Startled, Dean fumbled his beer and performed a few hand gymnastics to set it upright before it spilled all over his books.

“I know someone. Someone who has an insane ability to work with numbers. Someone who has patience, _and_ time. Someone who could help you with your Accounting!” Charlie bounced a little in her seat.

Unimpressed, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Like a tutor? Charlie, you know I’m not earning much right now. I can’t really afford tutor rates.”

Charlie leaned forward, her face looming large in the screen. “What if you didn’t have to _pay_ for it? What if you could _barter_ for it?”

“Barter what?” He asked shortly.

This time it was Charlie who leaned back and glared. “You could barter car maintenance. Or cooking. Or basic contractor skills. Or babysitting, you’re great with kids.” She ticked them off on her fingers as she went. “Or –“

“Okay, okay, I get it. So which of my skills would I need to barter?” Dean cut her off before she could keep listing traits.

For a moment Charlie looked confused, caught up in listing Dean’s positive traits. “Which skill? Oh, right. Oh, uh…”

Dean waited patiently, sipping his beer. Mechanics, he could do. Even cooking, he was pretty good at that. And yes, his rent was pro-rated because he provided basic maintenance for some of the apartments in his building.

“Well?”

“Um, how do you feel about cuddling?”

“After sex? Big fan.”

“No, like… platonic cuddling.”

“What?”

“Ok, my friend Cas. He’s in his last year of Accounting and Financial Management. He tutors people already, like he’s patient and good with numbers, right? But, and this is kinda personal and he might get mad at me for telling you, he suffers from Anxiety. And the other day when I was talking to him, he was going on and on about touch therapy and oxytocin and stress relief. So maybe you could trade cuddling for some tutoring.” The words rushed out of Charlie. When she finished, she sat back and stared at Dean as if she’s just confessed to a crime.

Dean sat silently for a moment.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to cuddle –“ Dean raised his eyebrows here – “ _platonically_ cuddle one of your friends in exchange for tutoring?”

Charlie bit her lip. “How come it sounds weird when you say it? Did it sound weird when I said it?”

Dean just looked at her.

They were both silent for a moment.

“Ok, but would you at least consider it? For me? It could be a really good solution for both of you.”

“Doesn’t he have someone to cuddle him? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?” The _what’s wrong with him_ went unspoken.

“Cas, he lives alone. His people skills are a bit rusty. But, he’s a good person!” Charlie said hurriedly. She sighed and carried the tablet over to her couch, when she slumped into a heap and propped the tablet on her knees. “I know it probably doesn’t sound like I’m selling him very well, but Dean, he’s really a good guy. You know I wouldn’t be friends with some jerk. And you know, you two might actually get along.”

Dean propped his chin in his hand and drummed his fingers on the table. “I don’t know. The pandemic, social bubbles, this might not be a good idea.”

Charlie sensed his weakening. “His bubble is small! He’s tutoring over Zoom right now. And your bubble is small, just you and the guys at the garage, right? You and me haven’t even been in the same room in weeks!”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Charlie –“

“Wait, I have a picture!” The tablet tipped dangerously and Dean saw the ceiling, the coffee table, and a blurry view of the carpet while Charlie swore in the background. “Hang on, I’ll rescue you!”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

A moment later, Charlie picked up the tablet and Dean saw the carpet, the coffee table, and the ceiling in reverse order. Then Charlie’s face, and a close-up of her hand as she shoved her phone at him.

“Charlie, I can’t see anything except your thumb.”

“Oh, sorry.”

The phone drew backwards, and Dean saw a short video clip of a dark-haired man sitting on a boulder. A couple of wrinkles accentuated his brow, and his straight nose led to a pair of plush lips and a strong jaw. In the clip, he was holding something - a phone? - in long-fingered hands, before turning to the camera with a slight smirk.

Dean stared at the image for a moment, mind blank. “Yeah, I’ll do it. Cuddles for homework help.”

Charlie smiled archly. “I thought you might say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that the Dean in chapter 2 isn't presented quite the same way as the Dean in chapter 1. What do you think happened to turn Dean into such a softie at Cas' place?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again for the first time in about 20 years. I welcome your constructive criticism. Or your thoughts. Or any feelings. Even just a weather update about where you are is fine. :-) Kudos are always nice, too.


End file.
